


Sugary sweet coffees and a kiss.

by CustardCreamies



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Coffee Shops, Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8133889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: "If you did want to kiss me, I'd be fine with it. I've wanted to for a long time" Eggsy admits softly. He looks up at Harry and smiles sadly at him "unless I've read this completely wrong and I've made a complete tit of myself in the middle of Starbucks" Written for a prompt fill.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this was written as a way to break myself out of writers block, I asked for prompts and got "Any fandom. Character A is sitting at a cafe when Character B runs up yelling "I've got it!"
> 
> So I hope I've done this prompt justice. I had fun doing this little prompt.

 

 

It was a rainy day in London, the skies black and dark. It really wasn't a day to venture out too far. The rain wasn't drifting down from the skies in soft misty notes, rather it was raining with the force of a tycoon. 

Which was why Harry Hart was taking shelter in the nearest Starbucks. He sits at a table near the door, umbrella resting besides him. He wouldn't usually frequent cafes such as this one, especially a Starbucks as it's patrons seemed to love sugary sweet coffee, but it's a safe haven from the rain and he can get on with his work and stay dry.

Harry has his attention firmly on the notes in front of him when he hears the door slam open and a young man runs into the café. Harry looks up and meets the eyes of the young man who is wearing a suit similar to his own and drenched in the rain from head to foot. Harry raises an eyebrow in question at him and the young man grins widely at him before running over to Harry's table and slamming a memory stick down onto it.

"I've got it!" The young man says triumphantly as he pulls out a chair from the table and sits across from Harry, folding his arms across himself and smirking at him.

"I can see that" Harry says dryly as he plucks the memory stick off of the table "I'm not sure you had to announce it to everyone in the café, Eggsy"

"Oh...sorry Harry..." Eggsy trails off and Harry shakes his head.

"It's okay, Eggsy. I too know how it feels when you've completed a mission, though I would have thought that first time adrenaline would have worn off after you defeated Valentine"

"Yeah well, this mission was one you had set, Harry. You didn't get to see my first mission" Eggsy answered, his gaze lowering to the table.

Harry swallows against the sudden lump in his throat and forces his mind away from the images suddenly trying to gain his attention in his brain, images of the hot Kentucky sun and a bullet flying towards himself. He coughs discreetly and says quietly "I know...I am proud of you, Eggsy. Well done"

Eggsy looks up at the words and smiles fondly at Harry "thank you" he seems to duck his head for a second and then looks around at the café, his eyes alighting on a sign announcing a new flavour of drink. Eggsy looks back at Harry and asks "fancy a coffee?"

"No, Eggsy. I don't like the drinks in here, they're too.." Harry  wrinkles his nose "sweet and cloying. What's wrong with just having a strong black coffee? Why do people have to pour all that sugar in their drink?"

"I don't know and I don't care as I am going to buy one of those overly sweet coffees you don't like" Eggsy pokes his tongue out at Harry and then gets out of his seat and makes his way over to the counter to get a coffee.

Harry watches him go and sighs, shaking his head at him. Even after all this time Harry thought he would never understand Eggsy.

Eggsy returns a few minutes later with a cup filled to the brim with whipped cream and nutmeg. Harry watches him place the drink on the table, aghast at the sight of it.

"You're really going to drink that?" Harry asks, slightly mortified.

Eggsy nods and grins at him "why, do you want some?"

"Absolutely not" Harry replies as he turns back to his notes, trying to ignore Eggsy as he takes a sip of his drink and sighs in contentment.

After a few minutes looking at the notes in front of him, Harry looks up to see Eggsy licking his lips. A line of whipped cream is on the top of his lip and Harry stares at it.

Eggsy frowns at Harry's stare "what?" he asks, puzzled.

Harry jumps at the sound of Eggsy's voice and quickly says "nothing, just there's some cream on your top lip"

"Oh, thanks Harry" Eggsy replies, going to wipe his top lip with his suit jacket.

"No, Eggsy" Harry says with a sigh as he takes a handkerchief out of his pocket and leans over to wipe the cream off of Eggsy's lip. He pauses just before doing so at Eggsy's wide eyed stare and wordlessly just hands him the handkerchief.

Eggsy takes it from him with a confused look in his eyes and wipes the cream off, he then hands the handkerchief back to Harry.

Harry finds he can now barely look at Eggsy and so just focuses on putting the handkerchief away, not really hearing Eggsy's next words.

"I'm sorry?" Harry asks as he looks back up at Eggsy.

Eggsy looks at Harry and huffs softly "I said, I thought youse was going to kiss me then, the way you just looked at me"

Harry pauses. He sits upright in his chair and looks at Eggsy "I...uh..." his brain doesn't seem to want to come up with words, luckily Eggsy seems to know what to say.

"If you did want to kiss me, I'd be fine with it. I've wanted to for a long time" Eggsy admits softly. He looks up at Harry and smiles sadly at him "unless I've read this completely wrong and I've made a complete tit of myself in the middle of Starbucks"

"No...." Harry says "No you haven't...made a tit of yourself....I do want to kiss you...." Harry stutters through the sentence "I just thought out first kiss would be somewhere else"

"I don't mind where we kiss, so long as we kiss" Eggsy replies, he puts his hand on the table and gently touches Harry's hand "we could kiss now...or we could kiss somewhere else?"

Harry blinks at Eggsy and then looks down at their hands, before making his mind up. He leans across the table and draws Eggsy into a quick soft kiss. Harry can just faintly taste the sweet coffee as Eggsy kisses him back and when they break from the kiss, Eggsy grins back at him happily.

"That was quite the kiss" Eggsy murmurs.

"I have been told I'm quite a good kisser" Harry replies and Eggsy raises an eyebrow at him.

"I'm willing to test that theory with another kiss"

"Deal" Harry replies as he leans in to kiss Eggsy again.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/Kudo if you enjoyed!


End file.
